With the rise in the number and power of lasers available on the market, airplanes are increasingly subject to laser flashes from the ground that threaten pilot vision. Thousands of laser flash incidents are reported each year in the United States. A laser light directed at an airplane can permanently damage a pilot's eyesight. Laser flashes may also distract or temporarily blind the pilot, potentially leading to an airplane crash.